


Тайное, ставшее явным

by Sevima



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Detective, Humor, M/M, Sherlock - Freeform
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-15
Updated: 2013-10-15
Packaged: 2017-12-29 12:12:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1005281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sevima/pseuds/Sevima
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Джон выясняет, куда это периодически пропадает Шерлок.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Тайное, ставшее явным

~~***~~

 

— Джон, — поздоровался только что вошедший в комнату Холмс, — ты разве не на работе?  
  
— Шерлок, — кивнул доктор в ответ. — Нет, сегодня не моя смена, — несколько скованно продолжил он.  
  
Это тут же насторожило чуткий слух Холмса.  
  
— Что-то случилось? — с ноткой беспокойства в голосе спросил он.  
  
— Нет-нет, — поспешно, — с чего ты взял? — Джон нервно схватился за газету и, развернув ее, полностью скрылся за бумагой.  
  
— Ты... — скинув пальто и шарф, Шерлок двинулся ко второму незанятому креслу, — ...как-то странно себя ведешь...  
  
— Я? — чуть выше положенного откликнулся Ватсон.  
  
— Джон, — растягивая гласную, произнес Шерлок, — говори, в чем дело? — забрав у друга его укрытие, он сел напротив и, облокотившись на свои колени, сложил пальцы домиком.  
  
Ватсон на долю секунды задержал взгляд на глазах друга, после чего начал бесцельно разглядывать окружающую обстановку. Холмс не шевелился, ожидая ответа.  
  
— Ну хорошо, — наконец решился доктор. Как военный врач, хоть и в отставке, он не привык медлить или увиливать от неудобных тем. — Я тебя видел.  
  
Шерлок лишь слегка приподнял брови.  
  
— Я... — слегка порозовел закаленный в боях доктор, — я видел тебя... там... в квартире... — глубоко вздохнув, — с этим...  
  
— И?  
  
— Я... Я следил за тобой...  
  
  
 _Несколькими часами ранее._  
  
  
Я заметил, что последние пару-тройку месяцев Шерлок начал странно себя вести. Я, конечно, не считаю себя очень наблюдательным, но признаки были столь явными, что даже мне стали заметны.  
Шерлок начал пропадать. Не то, чтобы он и раньше не исчезал в неизвестном направлении, а потом появлялся с ответом на очередное дело. Нет, такое тоже бывает регулярно. Просто... я в курсе всех его дел, как его биограф... Да просто, как друг! А тут он начал исчезать на несколько часов пару раз в неделю. И я точно знал, что в эти моменты у него не было никаких дел. Нет, я мог бы предположить, что он ведет очередное расследование, только уже без меня, если бы не одно "но". Он не выказывал других признаков усиленной работы мысли, демонстрируемые им в обычных условиях обдумывания очередной загадки. Наоборот, приходя в нашу квартиру, он, чуть ли не сияя от радости, или, возможно, счастья, спокойно садился в свое кресло и читал книгу, или брал скрипку и наигрывал какой-нибудь тихий, нежный и очень мягкий мотив, или еще что-нибудь, свойственное его поведению в период между делами.  
  
Возможно, я вообще не стал бы этим заниматься, если бы его исчезновения не начали учащаться. В плюс к этому, он начал отказываться от дел. Один раз я слышал, как он говорил по телефону с Лейстредом, ссылаясь на жуткую занятость. А я точно знал, что Шерлок не брался за расследования уже больше двух недель. Я насторожился. Это было так на него не похоже, что я захотел выяснить, в чем дело...  
  
Все оказалось довольно просто. Когда он в очередной раз сообщил мне, что уходит и вернется через несколько часов, я понял, что пора действовать.  
  
Когда Холмс, быстро одевшись, скрылся на лестнице, ведущей к выходу, я, схватив в своей комнате специально заранее запасенный черный плащ, кинулся за ним следом.  
  
На мое счастье, он решил идти пешком, удалившись всего метров на пятнадцать вверх по Бейкер-стрит. Спрятав лицо за высоким воротником, я шел следом. Пройдя еще метров сто, он нырнул в переулок. Я — за ним. Стараясь не привлекать к себе внимания, я двигался шаг в шаг, как приклеенный, и довольно скоро мои ухищрения увенчались успехом: он зашел в какое-то двухэтажное здание, похожее на нашу собственную квартиру. Проследовав за ним, я успел заметить край его развевающегося пальто на лестнице. Через минуту наверху хлопнула дверь.  
  
Я растерялся, не зная, что делать дальше. У него встреча? Или он навещает кого-то из своих родственников? Я знаю, что у него есть брат Майкрофт. Но это все. Хотя к нему Шерлок особой любви не выказывал. Тут явно творится что-то странное. Может, я мог бы ему помочь?.. Ведь, если это что-то опасное, то всегда лучше иметь рядом человека, которому ты можешь доверять. Подождав пару минут, я начал подниматься на второй этаж. Две двери. И которая? Как-то не хочется отвлекать его, если это что-то серьезное. Или ставить в неудобное положение.  
  
Стоя посреди лестничной площадки и решая, как же быть дальше, я слышу мужской возглас из-за одной из дверей. Он показался мне странным. Как будто... Как будто человеку больно... Хм... Шерлок в опасности? Он что, влез в какую-то разборку? И не взял меня с собой! Какой же он... самонадеянный! А если его ранят или убьют?..  
  
Стремительно подхожу к двери и, приложив ухо к дереву, прислушиваюсь. Тихо. Нет, погодите, что-то есть... Тихие возгласы, шепот, какие-то повторяющиеся удары, стоны... Да там, похоже, кого-то избивают!..  
  
Нажимаю на ручку, молясь Богу, чтобы дверь была не заперта. И он слышит мои молитвы. В образовавшуюся щель летят на порядок увеличившие громкость все те же звуки. Похоже, эти бандиты совсем ничего не боятся! Достаю взятый с собой пистолет и тихо продвигаюсь по темному коридору. Звуки доносятся из-за самой дальней двери. Ногой задеваю какую-то кучу тряпья, при ближайшем рассмотрении оказавшейся пальто Шерлока. Двигаюсь дальше, стараясь успокоить участившееся сердцебиение. Я слышу голос, его голос, значит, он еще жив. Надо действовать быстро, и паника мне здесь не помощник.  
  
Дверь в комнату не закрыта до конца. В тонкую щелку видна тумбочка и угол кровати.  
  
Переложив пистолет в одну руку, другой надавливаю на дверь, расширяя проход, и вижу... И не верю своим глазам... Шерлок...  
  
В силу своей профессии мне приходилось сталкиваться со многим. Но это... Я... Я остолбенел от развернувшейся передо мной картины.  
  
Это была спальня. По полу раскидана одежда, кровать разворочена, и прямо посередине на ней стоит Шерлок. На коленях... полностью голый... и (грубое слово, но по-другому и не скажешь) трахает какого-то парня, стоящего так же на коленях, лбом упершись в подушки. Холмс... Он руками держится за спинку кровати и с силой толкается бедрами в... Я чувствую, что краснею... Это... Это так... откровенно... непристойно... животно... А я смотрю... и не могу оторвать взгляд от двух блестящих, разгоряченных тел, ритмично двигающихся навстречу друг другу... От лица Шерлока, искаженного гримасой страсти... Прикрытые глаза... открытый рот... И эти стоны... Такие естественные, такие настоящие. Мой взгляд сам собой опускается от его тяжело вздымающейся груди, вниз по животу и ниже на его налитый кровью твердый член, периодически исчезающий в блестящем, расслабленном отверстии его партнера. Я невольно сглатываю... А потом... Потом с ужасом осознаю, что мой собственный член начинает тяжелеть, упираясь в молнию на джинсах.  
  
Очнувшись, я как можно быстрее и незаметнее пячусь по коридору назад, к входной двери. Где-то на полпути разворачиваюсь и уже на полном ходу вылетаю из квартиры, вниз по лестнице и на улицу, на свежий, морозный воздух. Не сбавляя шага, бегу вперед, не особо следя за дорогой.  
  
  
 _Сейчас._  
  
  
— Я за тобой следил...  
  
— Вот как.  
  
— И я видел... тебя и его... — блуждающий взгляд впился в Холмса, — но ты же говорил, что это тебя не интересует!  
  
— Не интересует? — сдвинул брови Шерлок. — Что именно?  
  
— Ты говорил, что тебе не нужны отношения. Что ты женат на работе! — постепенно повышая голос.  
  
— Да. Так и есть.  
  
— Что? А это что тогда было? — удивленно спросил Ватсон.  
  
— Секс. Просто секс.  
  
— Я не совсем...  
  
— Джон, у меня с ним действительно нет ничего общего. Я просто прихожу к нему периодически, и мы вволю трахаемся.  
  
— Не говори так, — поморщился доктор.  
  
— Не будь ханжой, — парировал Холмс. - Не думаешь же ты, что я живу как монах? Правда ведь?  
  
Ватсон отвел взгляд.  
  
— Что, правда? Джон, — откинулся Холмс на спинку кресла, — ты меня поражаешь. Да, мне не нужны отношения с кем-то вторым. Все эти ссоры, склоки, претензии... Ужасно утомляет и абсолютно бесполезно. Но это не имеет ничего общего с физиологическими потребностями.  
  
— Но это же...  
  
— Парень? — приподнял бровь Холмс. — И что? Это неважно. Просто, у девушек намного быстрее появляются планы... Поужинать, сходить вместе в кино... А это уж точно лишнее.  
  
— Лишнее?  
  
— Да.  
  
— Но ты же... Ты же используешь его! — снова повысил голос Ватсон.  
  
— Не больше, чем он меня. Это взаимовыгодная сделка.  
  
— Сделка? Ты же не можешь всерьез так цинично к этому относиться!  
  
— Не могу? Почему?  
  
Джон глубоко вздохнул.  
  
— Ладно, а я тебе кто? Друг? Зачем тебе я, если какие-либо отношения тебе не требуются? — Джон вскочил-таки на ноги.  
  
— Друг, — тоже встав, ответил Шерлок. — Ты мой сосед по квартире, и мне нравится с тобой общаться. Ты мой личный биограф и помощник в расследованиях.  
  
— Вот как! — еще громче воскликнул Ватсон.  
  
— Да! И не кричи на меня! Можно подумать, что ты ревнуешь. Что ты приревновал меня к Алексу!  
  
— Я... — стоявший до этого почти вплотную к другу Ватсон попятился. — Я... Я бы... никогда... Нет... Ты что?.. Нет...  
  
— Хм, — приподнял уголки губ Холмс, — Джон, — медленно наступая, — ты забыл, что я специалист в своем деле... — почти соприкасаясь телами, — и я знаю, о чем ты сейчас думал... — и, предугадав действия Ватсона, Шерлок схватил его в объятия, оказавшись губами в удобной близости от его уха. — Я тоже тебя видел, — прошептал он, слегка задев мочку нижней губой. По телу Ватсона тут же пробежала дрожь. — Рассказать тебе всю цепочку? — продолжил он.  
  
— Шерлок, прекрати, — почти умолял Ватсон. — Пожалуйста...  
  
— Когда я сказал про ревность, — не отпуская Джона, начал Холмс, — твои глаза чуть расширились, что может говорить о страхе, страхе перед раскрытием тайны, к примеру. Потом, когда я назвал его по имени... Алекс, — повторил Холмс, чем вызвал новую дрожь в теле Джона, — да... твои глаза пошли вверх и влево, в отдел памяти. Ты вспомнил... вспомнил меня и его там... И краска прилила к твоему лицу... Одновременно с этим я заметил бьющуюся жилку на виске и расширившиеся зрачки, что может означать только возбуждение. Это подтвердилось, когда ты внезапно посмотрел вниз, потом на меня и, еще больше покраснев, начал пятиться, — опустив руку на поясницу друга, Холмс надавил на нее, заставляя прижаться ближе, одновременно вклиниваясь коленом между его ног. — Да, именно в этот момент твой член... начал твердеть. Твердеть от воспоминания обо мне... А потом ты вспомнил о морали и попятился... Только, Джон, — еще крепче прижав к себе предпринявшего слабую попытку вырваться Ватсона, продолжил Холмс, — в этом нет ничего плохого или неестественного. — Вторая рука Шерлока зарылась в волосы на затылке доктора, оттягивая голову назад и открывая доступ к горлу. — И потом, — поглаживая раскрытыми губами вверх и вниз шею друга, — если ты хочешь... сам... быть со мной... то я, пожалуй, не буду против... — к губам добавился язык. — Что скажешь?  
  
— Шерлок... Я... — его руки, до этого пытавшиеся оттолкнуть, уже вовсю шарили по спине Холмса, прижимая того еще сильнее. — Шерлок... — запах секса пьянил его сознание, а губы на горле отключали последние тормоза. — Мы же друзья... Между нами не может быть только секса... — не осознавая, что делает, он вовсю терся пахом о так удобно предложенное бедро. Твердость, упирающаяся ему в живот, лишь придавала его действиям больше энтузиазма.  
  
— Да, и что? — обведя губами челюсть, Шерлок снова вернулся к уху. — Но я готов попробовать. А ты? — взяв в ладони лицо друга, он впился в него глазами.  
  
— Я? — внимательный взгляд Холмса отрезвлял. — Да, я готов, — медленно ответил Ватсон.  
  
— Джон, ты понимаешь... Ты действительно понимаешь, на что только что согласился? — взяв его за плечи и слегка встряхнув, еще раз серьезно спросил Холмс. — После... пути назад уже не будет.  
  
— Да. Я понимаю. Только... — доктор снова покраснел и отвел взгляд.  
  
— Что, Джон? Нет опыта? — слегка улыбнулся Шерлок. — Это мы... исправим...  
  
— Нет... Да, и это тоже... Но я не об этом...  
  
— Я слушаю.  
  
— Ну... Эээ... Ты же... Ты ведь не всегда будешь... Как это... Сверху?..  
  
— Джон, — улыбнулся Холмс, не выдержал и засмеялся. — Джон, как же ты все-таки мало знаешь, — приблизился почти вплотную и добавил в самые губы: — По очереди тебя устроит? — глаза сыщика хитро блестели.  
  
— Пожалуй, да, — отозвался Джон, прежде чем сократить расстояние между ними до нуля и впиться в губы Шерлока долгим и страстным поцелуем.  
  
  


Конец

  


1.10.11 г.


End file.
